All's Fair In Love, War, and High School
by Esso
Summary: AU - Guys don't usually tell me "Natalia, I'm madly in love with you!" It's more like, "Yo, Nat, I'll pay you to do my homework." Well, at least I'm good at something other than stalking my brother, and I'm not too good at that either. Russia/Belarus


**A/N:** I'm probably a complete idiot attempting another multi-chapter fic while I already have 3 going (o.o), but I think I can do it... ^^; Before, my other Russia/Belarus fic, should be done soon, so then I'll only have three again. YAY MATH!!

Well, curse the plot bunnies. This one wouldn't leave me alone. It's a high school/small town AU, with Belarus as our lovely narrator. She's an awesome character (although not as awesome as Prussia -lurve- Yes, I'mma fangirl). So...I'm writing yet another fic about her NOT being a totally crazy psycho. Huzzah!

-dies from long A/N- Okay, this is the prologue, and I swear it'll get funnier and less angsty (TEENAGE ANGST OMG) after the prologue. Pinky swear! xD

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hetalia...YET. :)

Okay, psycho author shutz up naoz.

LOLWAIT. Psycho author lied -Russia smile- If the psycho author gets many nice reviews, she should have the next chapter up this weekend, da?

-shutz up-

* * *

If I hadn't been over this a long time ago, I would've rushed outside, tackled my brother, and probably started foaming at the mouth. Thank God I'm over it.

Instead, I walked outside like a sane person {although people often question this} and sat down on the rock beside him. He looked at me for a second in complete and absolute terror, but I didn't do anything other than hug my knees to my chest and stare at the stars.

I think he relaxed after that, since I heard him sigh in what I think was relief, and, more importantly, he didn't run away. Not that I really cared. I just wanted to chill with him like I used to. That _was_ the reason for my obsession, after all.

"So…Natalia," he began, "you are not going to attack me, da?"

I laughed. "Nyet, Ivan."

"Good." I think he smiled, I really do.

"Do you do this a lot?" I asked, still staring at the sky.

"I would think you would know."

I rolled my eyes. "I _was_ a stalker, but I don't remember every freaking thing."

"Fine. Then, da, I do look at the stars often."

I paused for a moment. "I like them."  
"So do I."

We were silent for a while. I refused to look at him. That was the sort of thing I did in my stalker days, back in eighth grade. I swear that's where Lizzy got the idea to stalk people with her camera.

"We used to do this all the time…Kat and I," Ivan said finally.

"Why do you call her by _her_ nickname if you don't call me by mine?"  
"I thought you no longer stalked me."  
"This has nothing to do with stalking."

"But it is how you acted…back then."

I sighed. "Seriously, call me Nat. It's not that hard."

"I thought you did not like it," he said in a teasing tone.

"That was after Arthur informed me, in first freaking grade, that a gnat was an insect."

"Da. Then I beat him up." I knew he was smiling. That's how he rolls.

"And then you got sent to the office."

"I did not mind."

"He pretty much hated me after that. I guess I didn't mind either."  
"Remember how Kat was so angry with me?"  
"Yeah. She was crying and saying that you shouldn't torment other people." I laughed. Neither of us really listened to that, although Ivan was worse than me.

"Kat was always kind in that way. I miss her."  
"…Me too, I guess. It's kinda weird with her not around."

"I will be gone next year too."  
Thanks for the reminder, Ivan. "College sucks," I said, picking up a loose pebble and chucking it at the perfectly painted fence.

"You will not be alone. The Parents will still be here."

"And that's the problem."

This time, we both laughed. Our adopted parents, or "The Parents" were nice enough, but me, Ivan, and Kat had only tolerated them since they weren't abusive and we legally needed them until we turned eighteen. Well, until we graduated high school, really. Kat had been so eager to go and make friends at college, but I swear it broke her heart to leave us.

"Do not worry. You will only have two more years once I leave."  
"Two more years…" I repeated. "You know, high school sucks too. I mean, seriously, a P.E. exam?" That was just one of the stupid things about the freshman year I had finished only two weeks before.

Ivan giggled. "Da…I was very good, but I did not enjoy it at all."

"Oh, right. You had P.E. with _Francis_." Also known as the school's official pervert/molester of anything that breathed.

"I believe he was always too afraid of me to do anything."

True enough. Ivan has that effect on people. Everyone except his family… even though me and Kat aren't actually his biological family. The three of us met up after The Parents adopted us, and we somehow formed a tight bond, tighter than normal siblings, even. The fact that we weren't actually related was how I explained that my obsession wasn't actually incest.

"Sometimes I wish that I was not so frightening," he said. "Perhaps I would have more friends."

I was slightly taken aback at this – okay, maybe a _lot _taken aback. "Hey…you're awesome the way you are. Don't change anything. You wouldn't be my brother if you did."

"Nyet… I would still be Ivan." I could just imagine his playful, teasing grin.

"You wouldn't be _my _Ivan."

Damn. I'd said the wrong thing.

I could almost feel the atmosphere tense. "When was I yours? I thought you said you were no longer obsessed, da?"

"I'm not obsessed! I meant you're my…brother!"

"Of course you did."

I finally looked at him. He stared at me accusingly, concealing none of his distrust and distaste. "Stop being so-"

"We do not need to be having this discussion." His tone was cold like his gaze. Grrr.

"Stop treating me like a child!" I practically screamed, standing up.

Ivan still lay relaxed on the rock, totally opposite from his firm glare. "But you are one, da?"  
"I'm not a child! I'm in tenth grade!"

"You are a child."  
"You know what…you're not worth those months I spent stalking you, breaking my heart over you." To my credit, I said this in a dignified manner. Of course I was lying. Thankfully, I'm a good liar.

I walked away, still dignified, until I reached the house and could dash to my room before The Parents could see me cry. Ivan wouldn't see, since he'd be stargazing until midnight.

Oh, if I hadn't been over him already, I would've been _so_ over him then.

Nyet, Ivan Braginski, I'm no longer obsessed.

This means war.

* * *

**OMS LOOK! ANOTHER A/N!! -gasp-**

Like I said, reviews make me update sooner (like that's a surprise). I'm so jazzed about this fic that I'm going to start chapter one as soon as I finish this. So review and you'll probably have a new chapter and a crapload of other story updates from me this weekend. (shameless review advertising... -shot-)


End file.
